Deck of Dream
by Xenter
Summary: Nothing is as it seems when a strange object appeared in their school. Chaos ensured when implausible wishes were granted to those that desired it. With strange magical items, their dream or nightmare can become the new reality while lives are at stake. Can one Master of Death stops the shadowy forces before it envelopes the world? AU! R&R! Pairing?
1. First Wish

**Deck of Dream (Harry Potter x DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated: **Due to the way the story unfolds.

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>"Memory Lane"  
>"<strong>Demonic Voice<strong>"

A friend gave me this challenge, but the outline of the plot is mine. This story's not intended to be a crack/troll-fic although it's seemed to be in the earlier chapters. There's a serious storyline.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Deck of Dream]=<br>First Wish**

School's day started like any others with many busy (and busty) students hurdled into classroom before the morning session could begin. The room was filled slowly as seats and tables were being taken by more girls than boys. The former all-girl High was about to begin their first lesson as a brown-haired boy formed a rather perverted smile while staring out into the courtyard by his window spot.

He could not contain the lustful expression induced by the wonderful dream he had this morning, and the sound of the expected bell pulled him back into that dream world. There, he stood upon the crimson carpet amidst the blazing sounds of the chapel while envious, familiar faces adorning each side of the isle. It was a wedding ceremony, and he was the focus of the attention indicated by the white tuxedo he adorned.

"Damn it! For Ise to get married!"

"It's some kind of mistake! This is some kind of conspiracy!"

"Ise! I want my first grandchild to be a girl!"

"Sob, you have grown! You were a worthless child whose only pride was his desire to have sex!"

Friends and family sent out their encouragements and envies as he smiled heartedly. He pondered who his bride could be as he had no collection of the preceding events, but he had great hope for a certain person that he recently acquaintance with. And as if the universe had granted his heart's desire, the school's beauty, Rias Gremory-Buchou, who has her crimson hair down to her hips, appeared right beside him.

"Rias-sama! You look so beautiful!"

"Aaah, Rias-oneesama! Why on earth are you marrying a guy like that!?"

"Issei. Don't look around restlessly. Do it without hesitation," Rias requested as she wrapped her arm around his and pressed his elbow against her impressive bust. He swore he could feel the softness beyond the white fabric of her wedding dress. The priest began their wedding vows soon enough, but Issei wasn't really paying attention to the man. His mind was preoccupied with the eventual consummation of their holy union.

"Hehehe," Issei chuckled lowly while peering out the glass panel. His mind replayed the vivid image of their wedding night as his dream entitled before it was interrupted by a certain shitty dragon dwelling within his soul.

"Issei," someone called out from his opposite side.

"Just a minute," Issei replied without paying the required attention. His mind was still trying to hold on to that incredible vision with all its might. However, a hand whacked him over the head, allowing it to escape his clutches. The bald headed Matsuda was the one that did that as Issei blinked and glanced around the half emptied classroom. He quickly realized the morning lesson had concluded while he was day dreaming about giving it to his future bride.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Matsuda sighed and pointed at the open door where a blond-haired girl stood. Asia was calling him so Issei quickly got out of his seat and joined her in the hallway.

"Is there something wrong, Issei-san?" Asia asked, staring deeply with her clear green eyes. Once a nun, now a devil blinked cutely with a concerned look.

"Aah, no… I must be out of it this morning," Issei answered, smiling crookedly. He couldn't tell her what he dreamed about. "Is there something you need?"

"Buchou-san wanted to see you, Issei-san. Did you forget?" Asia reminded him. She was about to tell him something else, but wasn't able to.

"Shit! I totally forgot. Thanks, Asia-chan," Issei admitted and ran off down the hall toward their club room. He made it there in record time, but tripped over something in the corridor before the Occult clubroom's door. "Dammit!" He cursed, pulling himself up. He noticed a small piece of rectangular paper glued beneath his shoe. He examined it in his hand and determined it was some form of playing card. On the back there was strange pattern that gave the impression of feathers spiraling downwards while the front illustrated with hearts of all sizes around a night sky. At top left corner was the letter "A".

"Ace of Heart?" Issei theorized.

The closest door to him swung open as a black-haired beauty peered through. "Arara, Issei finally found his way here," Akeno Himejima said, grabbing him into the room. Issei could now see the frowning face of Rias situated behind a desk. Even so, she was quite beautiful as the flashes of a particular vision invaded his mind.

"Sorry I'm lat–"

"You didn't show up during the break. Where were you?" Rias asked with a cold tone of voice. Issei blinked with confusion before having a glance at the clock on the wall. Almost 1, but Issei thought that was impossible. He might have fallen asleep in class for several hours, but then that begged the question to why no one attempted to wake him up.

"I…" Issei couldn't think of anything to say as he wasn't sure how that was possible. There seemed to be a time lap in his mind that could not be explained logically. Rias waited patiently as he blushed when his mind was invaded by her naked figure from their imaginary honeymoon. However, before she could get an answer, the card in his hand glowed, gaining the attention of everyone.

"What's that?" Yuuto Kiba asked, staring at it along with the young white haired girl, Koneko. The white glow around the card intensified, making Issei to throw it up in shock. The card spiraled along the air and landed on the ground to one side. It then broke into countless flakes, drifting upward and forming a wall of glitter.

"I don't know. I found it outside…" Issei began as he watched the light work with the rest of the club members. The multitude shards of light came together, annotating the air.

**_As you have requested  
>Attires have been sequestered<em>**

Issei blinked at the two sentences before him and raised an eyebrow. Everyone did almost the same gesture, but for obvious reason, the words seemed to be referring to him directly.

"What does that mean?" Yuuto asked while Akeno slapped the floating letters to test something. They distorted when her hand passed through them, but regained their form quickly enough.

"Could be some kind of joke, Buchou?" Akeno queried, and as soon as she finished her sentence, the glowing letter faded away like an illusion. Seeing that, Akeno simply shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group. Yuuto and Issei's face were stunned as their eyes slid down her body. A second later Issei's nose exploded in two mini rivers of red as he collapsed backward.

"Akeno, your uniform…" Rias said, standing up from her seat. She then noticed the same effect also made itself known on her clothing. Her school uniform was rotting rapidly, revealing the smooth skin hidden beneath between the formed gaps. Rias immediately sat back down her seat and covered her chest with one arm since her undergarment no longer could.

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted in frustration and anger.

"Fufufufu, you should have just asked," Akeno said, leaning against Issei's bare chest as he covered himself below the waist. Yuuto managed to snap out of his stupor and scanned the closed room for the other member. Kuneko was hiding behind the side couch to cover herself.

"You pervert!" Kuneko stared deadly at Issei as Akeno continued to tease him.

"I-it wasn't me!" Issei defended as Akeno giggled pressing his face against her bosom. He thought he had died and went to heaven, but that wasn't plausible considering he was a devil. He then speculated how this could happen and a certain technique came to mind. The inspiration came when he was fighting against one of the fallen angel, Kalawarner. However, he never had a chance to perfect it yet, and he certainly wouldn't want to strip males with it.

"Buchou-san! Issei-san!" The door to the clubroom swung open, revealing a distressed – and naked – Asia. No, she wasn't completely naked as she managed to wrap her petite body in a towel. However, the towel was shredding pieces of itself rapidly, adding to the rather sinful situation. "Everyone in the school..."

"KYAHHH!" Asia Argento didn't need to explain any further as screams from the hall invaded the room was evidence enough. Agitated shouting and curses soon followed. Issei sweat dropped as the greatly outnumbered male population tried to get away from the enraged females. Well, if those boys died, they would die happy.

"What's going on?" Rias questioned, rubbing her temple with her only free hand.

While the Occult Club tried to figure out what was happening in their school and territory, a black-haired man standing before the school gate. Another person was a few steps in front of him. Black gothic dress with crimson ribbons wrapped around the waist and chest invaded his eyes.

"You're too late," the child announced, cocking her head around along with a devious smile.

"Release the girl," he demanded sternly, but she shook her head as an answer. She then brushed her long black hair to the side before teasing him childishly. His green eyes twitched at that and he tried to knock her out with an energy blast. However, the bolt of magic missed completely when she vanished from view.

"Did you forget that you're in my realm? I'm invincible even against you in here, master of death," she reminded him while floating backward in air from behind. He turned around, but she was no longer there. A girlish giggle could be heard as he checked his surroundings and realized she had vacated the area already.

"I must hurry," he advised himself and dashed into the school ground. He immediately noticed his attire began to rot by the magical curse lingering in the air. "Someone spent a wish…? To make clothing disappeared? What the bloody hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

What should the next wish be? More about those magical cards in next chapter as another wish will activate. How many cards are there? The first word in the title is the hint.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored.<em>**


	2. First Wish II

**Deck of Dream (Harry Potter x DXD)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

The story's more or less written in part while built up information slowly along with me having fun with the DXD's characters. There will be some really whacky and kinky stuff as the story progress.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Deck of Dream]=<br>First Wish II**

Erie glowing lines started spreading across the floor, branching out rapidly. In less than a second, they began joining and banding together to form into a magic circle. Standing in the middle of that circle was buxom girl with long crimson red hair down to her hip. Every inches of her skin was visible as she adorned no form of garment, and the magical light could only distort the view slightly. She didn't mind being ogled at all. There wasn't any problem with showing her figure as she can't sleep without being nude, but the shy brown-haired boy tried his best not to stare at the person he admired or lust.

The magical energy died down and dissipated as the caster frowned. Rias then shook her head a little before her crimson gaze landed on her Queen, Akeno Himejima, to her side. It wasn't that kind of relationship even though Akeno also did not have a single piece of clothing on either. The reason why Akeno was called Rias' Queen was because of the chess piece that resided within the black-haired girl's soul.

Besides the King one, which was in Rias Gremory, everyone else in the room had a different piece within them. The white-haired petite girl, Koneko Toujou, the handsome blond, Yuuto Kiba, the waist-length blonde-hair Asia Argento and self-proclaimed harem King Issei Hyoudou had Rook piece, Knight piece, Bishop piece and Pawn piece respectively. While one had each type, Issei had all eight pawns within him which made him somewhat unique.

"Buchou, looks like you can't teleport out," Akeno said as Rias sighed. She'd tried several to teleport to the underworld in order to get help from her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. He was one of the most herald Devils and should know what to do as whatever was happening to the school was beyond her knowledge and ability. Any clothing she wore disintegrates rapidly the moment she wore it. It was not just her, but every student in the school, including the teachers.

"No, something's blocking my ability. I can't seem to teleport anywhere in the human world, so going to the portal is not possible either," Rias responded dryly. The dimension portal connecting the human world to the underworld was across town, and she wasn't going to order anyone for the task of traversing the distance nude. If whatever happeneing was a localize effect then it might dissipated soon. If it wasn't, then the whole town should be in chaos right now and the high ranking devils like her brother and father would notice it. The first seem more likely and with that thought, Rias decided to return to her seat behind a desk. Akeno understood Rias' reason and sat on the couch that covered Koneko and Asia from view and crossed her long legs. Yuuto was covering himself with whatever pamphlets he could find around their clubroom while Issei used his hands instead.

"You guys did this!", "You pervert!", "Get out!", "Stay on your side!" was some of the shouting that could be heard beyond the narrowly opened door of the room. In the hall, everyone was panicking as they tried to cover themselves with whatever they could find with their flustered expression. The girls were doing it more so than the boys, but the latter thought they had gone to heaven at the current situation. Considering that they were hormonal teenagers with beautiful girls greatly outnumbered them, it was a given.

"It happened when the… card fell out of Issei's hand and onto the floor. I am inclined to believe that it was Issei's fault," Rias theorized while leering at Issei. The boy lifted one of his hands up in the air while the other one was still covering his family heirloom.

"Buchou, that's not fair. I mean it could be, but even if it was my fault, it wasn't intentional," Issei defended himself. His club members stared lazily at him for a second or so.

"Fufufufu, so you saying you don't want to strip us?" Akeno asked.

"I… no," Issei answered reluctantly while Koneko glared deadly at him from her safe spot. Asia to the smaller girl's side was blushing a lot. "I mean I might have thought of it."

"Oh my, I didn't know you swing that way," Yuuto said softly, winking at Issei before averting his eyes with a shy and girlish expression. He was simply pointing out that if it was Issei's doing, then why did Issei also stripped the male population as well?

"NO! I like boobs!" Issei declared and sobbed.

"Ararara, I never seen boy's love before," Akeno added while Asia's mind overload with steamy images of Yuuto and Issei under a hot blanket. It was too vivid for her mind.

"Baka," Koneko jabbed with her tongue.

"Dear Lord, please forgive the sinful thought," Asia prayed loudly, but no lighting came from heaven to strike her down. That was odd.

Rias, on the other hand, sighed and had a glance out the window and into the school's courtyard before the gate. A black-haired man of about early twenties was looking around for something. Rias thought it was already strange for him to be here on the school ground considering his estimated age, but he was fully clothed. Her crimson eyes narrowed and focused on his dark robe with purple patterns around the edges. She noticed the attire was actually being destroyed from the little shredded black leather particle breaking off it. However, the robe was also healing itself like a living creature.

Rias became conscious of her body when his green eyes met her during the examination. He raised an eyebrow before waving his hand as a sign of greeting. She waved back on reflex.

"What are you doing, Buchou?" Akeno asked from behind when seeing it.

"I just saw someone. He was fully clothed," Rias answered, paying Akeno some attention before turning back to the man again. However, he wasn't there anymore. Akeno joined her by the window, but the courtyard was empty. Rias frowned and believed her eyes weren't fooling her. "I think he might know what'd happened. We should find…"

"There's no need," someone called out from the doorway. The occult club member's gaze immediately fell upon that new comer. Rias was stunned that he could get here so fast. The door wasn't opened fully to let him in either, and they would definitely noticed it if he opened and closed it again. There was only one plausible explanation.

He could teleport unhindered, and through Gremory's family protective barrier as well.

**XxXxX**

"No. It was definitely you, Issei," Harry said and smirked at the culprit. The group was alarmed at who he was half an hour ago, but Harry introduced himself when he noticed Rias was behaving strangely normal even with the loss of clothing. With that statement, the rest of the gang stared deadly at Issei, who sweat dropped.

"Harry-kun, you said these cards have the power to grant wish. Is there any way to undo it?" Yuuto asked while Koneko threw something hard at Issei, causing him to block with both hands. Asia's face then plastered with red for obvious reason.

"There are… hmm, three ways to undo it as I know of," Harry said and sat down on an unoccupied sofa. His eyes wandered around the room and made no effect to conceal his desire to examine some of the females in the immediate vicinity. He could not help it as he was male at heart, but Akeno and Rias did not seemed not to mind at all. Maybe because there was no visible lust could be seen in his starling green eyes. The one that were paying attention waited patiently for him to finish his examination.

"52 of these cards are floating around here. One way to stop this is to use another card to make a wish. The new wish will nullified the current effect, but it's risky because the next wish might be just as bad or worst," Harry revealed. What he said was true enough. The new card's power will alter all the ambient magical energy in the surrounding thus nullified the effect of the previous one.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked as Harry's gaze landed on her impressive bust. He stared at them for a bit before clearing his throat. He could distinctively hear the unrestrained laughter from Akeno in the opposite couch. Harry then coughed before conjuring up several sets of school's uniform for them.

"Before I continue explaining… I want to remove the blatant distraction," Harry admitted and pointed at the folded stack of clothing.

"Ummm, Harry-kun. Wouldn't it be destroyed the moment we put it on?" Yuuto asked as Harry nodded.

"Yes, but I can counteract the destructive effect somewhat. It's a quick fix, but it works. Put on these and I'll stop it from breaking apart like before," Harry assured as Yuuto shrugged. The handsome blond put the male uniform about his size on and immediately noticed the fabrics began tearing apart. When that happened, the black-haired man pointed his finger at Yuuto.

"Repairo," Harry pronounced as magic pulsed through his index finger. The school uniform the short blond-haired boy mended itself rapidly. "Alright, this is one of my spells. A simple one as it repairs any broken object and returning it to its perfect state. But because the lingering magic attempts to destroy any worn clothing, it also stops the spell from being complete fully and forces Repairo to be placed in a loop of sort. It's not a true counter spell as there are none, but it's better than nothing."

"That's actually a very useful spell," Rias said thoughtfully. She was thinking about Aisa's Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, as the former nun specialization was to heal others with the artifact. "Can it use to heal others?"

"You mean like injuries?" Harry asked for the confirmation. Once he got it, he continued, "No, Repairo can't be used to heal people. It actually has the opposite effect, causing a slow and agonizing death like torture. There are other spells to heal though so it wasn't needed for that. Now, please cover yourself. I don't mind the view, but it's distracting somewhat." The last line was specifically made for Akeno as she actually teased the master of death more than a few times in the last hour. He'd told them who he was, but they were still skeptical.

Once they adorned their new attire and became decent again, Harry was about to explain further but Rias spoke up first. "By the way, Harry-san, how did you know I was a devil when you first saw me?"

"As Master of Death, I can see your soul. I think you call it spirit? No matter, it's one and the same to me. From your spirit, I determined you as a Devil because your soul… well, it's pitch black," Harry said as Rias frowned. She did not take it lightly that someone called her soul evil from the implication. "Eh? Sorry if I offended you, Rias. A black soul does not mean what you think it means. Light and Darkness is not inherently good or evil as the people preached about."

Rias actually smiled and nodded. "Umm… Harry-san. What is of my soul?" Asia asked as Harry paid her the required attention. He focused for a few seconds at the blond hair girl. She also had green eyes that were almost like him.

"Seems like tainted or infected," Harry said and chuckled when Asia pouted. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, it's like Rias, but it's not exactly the same. There are traces of human's one from what I could see. It was as if darkness enveloped it so… I guess you are a reincarnated devil and recently too."

Spot on.

"What about me?" Issei asked. Harry complied with the request.

"Hmm… you're like Asia, but something else is intermixed with yours…" Harry mumbled as his mind tried to think up an explanation. He'd never seen something like that before as every soul is unique in its own way. Issei was alarmed that his soul might be corrupted or somewhere along the line.

"That would be your Sacred Gear, Issei-kun," Yuuto pointed out. The remark calmed Issei down.

"But that's strange. Doesn't Asia have a Sacred Gear as well? She should be the same as Issei's," Akeno asked, which forced Issei to panic again. Harry knew about Sacred Gear so he nodded at the information. However, that still leave the question of why Issei's soul was different.

"Issei's one is special. It has a spirit and will of its own. I assumed that's what you mean by having a soul," Rias told Harry. Issei realized what she was implying while Harry was happy with that answer as there were things he didn't know.

Harry then checked Koneko and Akeno without their consent. He should have asked the girls, but it wasn't like he needed to. He noticed their spirit was different as well. They weren't human formally, but something else. He knew Koneko was some special specie of Youkai before she become reincarnated devil, but Akeno's one was of great interest. Her soul was formally white, but now tainted with black, implying she was a reincarnated devil from…

"Akeno, you're an a–"

"Ahem, can we move on, Harry-san? There are more important things right now," Rias interrupted on Akeno's behalf. Harry blinked and understood immediately. It must be sensitive information.

"What do you mean the next wish could be bad or worst, Harry-san?" Aisa asked. She was no longer hiding as she was fully clothed in her school uniform. Tears could be seen forming in the fabric, but they were also mended as quickly as they appeared.

"Have you heard of 'be careful what you wish for'?" Harry asked the group. He didn't really need to ask that question as everyone had heard some along that line. "It implied that there's no such thing as a perfect wish. Deck of Dream was created from something like that, but you should know that dream can easily become nightmare. These cards tend to twist a person's desire around so you should be careful when finding one. Issei, what did you desire when you had the card in your possession?"

"Ah… umm… I…" Issei leered at Rias. From that, pretty much everyone knew what he was thinking. From the expression, Harry sighed at the typical teenager and told Issei to just say it already. It took some time for Issei to concede defeat. He relayed his dream afterward.

"Pervert!" Koneko called out and punched Issei. Akeno was giggling while Asia helped him with his injuries. Rias, on the other hand, remained thoughtful. It wasn't that much of a deal to her as anyone can think anything they wanted. Harry had the same state of mind.

"So Issei-kun's wish was seeing Buchou naked? But why did we all lose our clothing?" Yuuto asked skeptically.

"No, I don't think so. Let me explained a bit more. The second method is fulfillment. If the source of the wish of a person is fulfilled then the effect of the magic would stop. If that was what Issei wanted, then the wish should have ended and our clothes would stop shredding, but it still is," Harry said and refered to his sleeves in order to illustrate his point.

Harry then pointed at Issei. "From your dream, I think you want to consummate your marriage with Rias. That was the origin of the wish, but your desire to see her naked superseded that. Luckily, the card only grants one wish at a time," Harry said, hinting that it could have given them the urge to fornicate. "They are very powerful artifacts and have the power to rewrite reality. Thus, everyone around the wisher will be affected as the byproduct of the wish itself."

"But I've already… saw them," Issei said, but Harry shook his head.

"No, Issei. The fulfillment must be done to the source of the wish, not the wish itself. To order to end it, you have to have sex with Rias." Harry stated flatly. Everyone remained quite at that with a few red cheeks. Rias lamented about her engagement with Riser Phenex. Losing her purity would give her an excuse to break it off, and sacrificing it seemed like a good cause at the moment. She was thinking of using Issei for that anyway so there was no loss.

"If that's the case then I don't mind. Come over here," Rias announced, inviting Issei to her. Her peerage was stunned at her declaration while Harry simply shrugged.

"Wait! We can't… no, I can't... we should… ah…" Issei refused clumsily. Part of him wanted to do the task, but the rest of him was too embarrassed. After more mumblings, he decided to ask, "What's the third choice? I will take that one instead!"

Harry eyed the brown-haired boy with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, if you say so," Harry said as a broadsword conjured up in his right hand. "The wish will stop if the wisher is dead. Stick your neck out and I'll do it nice and clean."

Seeing the seriousness on Harry's face, Issei's back was against the clubroom wall while holding his neck in fright. "Noooo!"

"Eh? Didn't you say you take that one? It won't hurt that much. One slash and done," Harry said with a blank expression. Issei shook his head in fear and chose the second option. After a few more Issei's form of debating, the gang decided to pin Issei down for their president at Asia's protest. They were simply messing around with the idiot as the easiest way would just wait out until another wish was granted.

However, while they were busy, a magical circle formed in the room. "To get your peerage… you think by doing this sort of thing, the engagement would be broken?" A silver-haired maid asked, glaring at the group trying to undress Issei.

"Grayfia? How did you get in here?" Rias asked with surprise. However, Grayfia had a confused look on instead. She didn't really know what Rias was asking about.

"I don't understand, Rias-sama. I'm here because the underworld connection to this school had been severed for unknown reason this morning. When we investigated, we found some sort of barrier enveloped this whole area, preventing us from detecting anyone's presence. Both Sirzechs-sama and the master were concerned so I volunteered to go in as it did not seem dangerous. I teleport into this room afterward," Grayfia said as Harry sighed. He knew there was some sort of barrier around that allowed people in, but not out. He was also stuck here until the whole deck could be found.

Harry had a look beyond the window and saw the invisible dome-like barrier. No one can penetrate it while it was fully powered. It was also the only thing that prevented the reality warping magic of the deck from affecting the world beyond.

"You can enter the school's ground as the barrier only prevents anything from getting out. I'm afraid Grayfia is stuck here with us…" Harry began, turning back away from the window. Issei was on the ground with massive blood lost. Two large mounds was the focus of Harry's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

I was going to do second wish, but first wish still pretty hilarious so I drag it out for a bit. The timeline is just before Phenex's incident, which will still happen as Riser wanted to see his bride along with his peerage. Just more people to mess around with I guess. The school is surrounded by impenetrable magical barrier. Even Master of Death (who can kill Gods, Dragons alike) cannot bypass it so no DXD characters could. Serafall will appear soon as she concerned for her younger sister, Sona.

**_Comments, Criticisms and Reviews are welcome!  
>Flaming and Insults will be ignored.<em>**


End file.
